Green with Envy
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: A walk home changes Kim's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Green with Envy**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**Timeframe: MMPR**

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

Who is he? wondered the pink ranger as she walked home from Trini's house late that night. Why does he fight against us? Is he even human?

"Ah, come on Kim get a grip on it," she told herself as she returned her attention to the new student: Tommy Oliver, for not only was he cute and single-he had asked Billy about her. "I wonder what's he's like?" she mussed aloud as she recalled the way he had helped her with Ross Holden.

Ross has had a thing for Kim since the school year had started-he apparently didn't like the word 'no.'

"If Tommy hadn't interfered when he had then who knew what Ross would have done?" she said aloud as she turned down the darken street as she recalled how Ross had trapped her in the hallway when she had been on her way to the office.

**CRASH**

The sudden noise caused her to freeze in mid step even as she reached for her morpher, "Who's there?" she called out loudly as she started to move around to look behind her.

"Hello Kimberly," whispered a familiar voice directly behind her.

"Ross," she lunged forward only to be hulled back into his iron grip.

"Where do you think that you are doing?" he whispered softly as he withdrew a hunting knife from his back pocket. "It's just you and me, my sweet Kimberly," as he gently traced the edge of the blade along her face and down toward her stomach. "No one's here to help you this time."

"Please," she cried softly as he pressed the blade into her neck. "Please let me go, I promise that I won't say anything."

He suddenly tighten his grip on her arm, making her cry out in pain, "You won't say a thing when I finish with you!" he claimed as he hulled her into the nearby ally.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled against his grip.

"Be quiet!"

"Help!" she yelled out as she struggled to escape. "Someone help me!"

"I said shut up!" Ross screamed as he tossed her onto the hard floor. "I told you to be quiet!" he yelled again as he started to kick her side in order to make her remain quiet.

"Please," she cried out as he increased the strength of his attack.

"This is what you get for leading me on, and then denying me!" he screamed directly into her tear stained face as he retrieved the switch blade from his back pocket and pressed it directly into her neck. "This is what you get for messing with me!"

Kim closed her eyes as her attacker increased the amount of pressure against her throat. Please god let it be quick. she silently prayed as she whispered her goodbyes to her family and fellow rangers.

"Goodbye little Kimberly!"

She cried out as she sensed his final blow approaching-but it didn't connect.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Ross lying in a collection of garbage on the other side of the ally.

"What…" she started to say, not fully understanding what had just occurred. "How did…"

Her question was cut off by the sudden movement in the shadows. "Who's there?" she called out uncertainly. "Please…" her next words were cut off by the identity of her unexpected savior…the Green Ranger.

"YOU!" she exclaimed loudly as she struggled to sit up, ignoring the stabbing wave of pain that shot threw her side as she did it.

"Easy," he stated as he rushed forward to help her sit up. "Take it easy."

"Why?" she asked as she looked into the mask of the ranger who had, just this morning had sworn to kill the five teens on Zordon's team. Was it possible that he didn't know who the other rangers were? Nevertheless, that didn't make since…Rita knew…she would have given someone in her forces every bit of information about the enemy.

The Green Ranger must have seen the confusion on her face caused he laughed as he exclaimed, "Wondering out all alone by yourself? Rather foolish, wouldn't you agree…Pink Ranger?"

"You…you know….don't you?" she exclaimed. "You know who we are."

"Of course," claimed the Green Ranger as he directed his attention toward the awakening attacker. "What to do with him?" he mussed suddenly as he called upon the sword of darkness with a wave of his hand.

"NO," exclaimed Kim as she grabbed ahold of the morphed teen's arm. "Let the police deal with him."

The Green Ranger looked down at the injured girl as he bent his head slightly. "Please," she pleaded, fearing just what the enemy power ranger would end doing to the human.

"Agreed," he sighed as returned the sword of darkness back to its resting place, before returning his attention to the injured girl. "Let's get you some help."

His agreement seemed to toss Kim into a tailspin of disbelief as she looked uncertainly, "You're agreeing?"

"Yes, Pink Ranger," he mussed as he lifted her into his arms. "I suppose that you'll want to inform your fellow rangers, although how you'll convince them that I didn't hurt you is well beyond me."

"No," she whispered as she pressed her face into his armor. "No...I don't want them to know."

"Ah," mussed Ross as he awakened to the sudden flash of green light.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Second part: Jason and the others side with Ross and Kim switches sides!**


	2. Hospital

**Green with Envy**

**Chapter II: Hospital**

_To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way._

* * *

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**Timeframe: MMPR**

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last time...**

_The Green Ranger looked down at the injured girl as he bent his head slightly. "Please," she pleaded, fearing just what the enemy power ranger would end doing to the human. _

_"Agreed," he sighed as returned the sword of darkness back to its resting place, before returning his attention to the injured girl. "Let's get you some help." _

_His agreement seemed to toss Kim into a tailspin of disbelief as she looked uncertainly, "You're agreeing?" _

_"Yes, Pink Ranger," he mussed as he lifted her into his arms. "I suppose that you'll want to inform your fellow rangers, although how you'll convince them that I didn't hurt you is well beyond me." _

_"No," she whispered as she pressed her face into his armor. "No...I don't want them to know."_

_"Ah," mussed Ross as he awakened to the sudden flash of green light._

* * *

"Oh god do I need a cigarette," mumbled the ER nurse as she moved to escape into the chilly nighttime air.

"Sarah where are you going?" called out the red haired medic in the empty waiting room.

"Taking a break Eddy," she tossed over her shoulder as she crossed the entrance to the hospital's ER area.

'Thank god that there was hardly any injuries in this mornings monster attacks,' she thought to herself as she pulled out her lighter. "FINALLY," she nearly cried as she sat down for the first time in nearly twenty hours. "Peace and quiet."

The soft crackle of someone teleporting nearby could be heard in the deserted parking lot.

"What the…" Sarah's voice lead off as the Green Ranger appeared directly in front of her, "He…Hel….Help me…" her voice lead off as she took in the injured girl he was laying on the ground.

Suddenly Sarah's medical training took over as she quickly moved into action, "What happened?" she demanded as she lifted the teen's wrist in order to take her plus.

"She was attacked."

"By who?"

Her questioned was meet with silence, when she glanced up she could see in his movements that he wasn't at all sure about his decision to bring the girl to the hospital.

"Sarah!" called out the night nurse who had came outside to look for her.

"Jess, over here!" she called out as she twisted around to to respond to the older female. "This girl was just dropped off, she's going to need some serious help," as she turned back around to thank the 'helpful citizen' she was meet with only the injured girl laying in front of her.

"Sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Kim…Kimberly," rasped out the teen as she struggled to breathe past the pain of what she expected was broken ribs.

"What happened?"

"Attacked…knife…Ross…than…ranger."

* * *

"Jason, what happened?" demanded Zack as he entered the ER waiting room two hours later.

"Kim was attacked," the Red Ranger shook his head toward the nearby recovery room.

"Jase, the cops are saying that it was someone named Ross," whispered the Black Ranger as he started to pace the length of the room.

"Zack man, there's no way that it could be Holden," he denied with fever.

"Excuse me, are you Jason Scott?"

"Yes."

"Your friend is awake," stated the blonde haired nurse as she smiled.

* * *

"Kim, you alright?"

"You guys, I'm fine," she stated as she rested in the hospital bed.

"What happened Kim?" asked Trini.

"Ross attacked me."

"No way," denied the three male Rangers in unison.

The injured Ranger looked her fellow Rangers each in the eye as she stated firmly, "It was Ross."

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Zack.

"Maybe he's the Green Ranger?" questioned Trini.

"No way," Jason denied again as he thought back over that morning's battle with the Green Power Ranger and Rita's latest monster 'Polartron,' "he was there when the Green Ranger appeared, remember Billy?"

"I have to agree with Jason on that one Trini, and I have a hard time believing that he would attack you Kim," stated the Blue Ranger as he shook his head sadly.

"HE DID."

"Kim you need to rest…"

"Trini, I don't need to rest…what happen to you guys?" she asked suddenly as she looked away from the four teens who had been her friends since grade K. "Leave me alone please," as the others left the room, their eyes flashed a dazzling gold before returning to normal.

* * *

"If you guys don't believe me, then I'll find someone who will," she stated firmly as she reached for her power coin and morpher. "Goodbye," she whispered softly as she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

"Okay, Miss Hart time for your...Miss Hart?"

* * *

**TBC**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Where's Kim?**

**Green is good!**

**Red NO MORE?**


	3. Command Center

**Green with Envy**

_**To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way**_

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

Timeframe: MMPR

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last time...**

_"Maybe he's the Green Ranger?" questioned Trini._

_"No way," Jason denied again as he thought back over that morning's battle with the Green Power Ranger and Rita's latest monster 'Polartron,' "he was there when the Green Ranger appeared, remember Billy?"_

_"I have to agree with Jason on that one Trini, and I have a hard time believing that he would attack you Kim," stated the Blue Ranger as he shook his head sadly._

_"HE DID."_

_"Kim you need to rest…"_

_"Trini, I don't need to rest…what happen to you guys?" she asked suddenly as she looked away from the four teens who had been her friends since grade K. "Leave me alone please," as the others left the room, their eyes flashed a dazzling gold before returning to normal._

_"If you guys don't believe me, then I'll find someone who will," she stated firmly as she reached for her power coin and morpher. "Goodbye," she whispered softly as she vanished in a flash of light._

* * *

**Command Center**

"Alpha, have you had any luck in..."

Zordon was cut off as the Pink Ranger suddenly appeared in the center of the command center.

"Kimberly, what is wrong?" asked the intergalatic being as he took in the wild look in the teen's eyes.

"Zordon, Alpha somethings wrong with the others," she stated bluntly as she hurried over to the control panel. "I was attacked last night..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Alpha, but the other rangers...even **me**," she stated as she shook her head in disbelief. "It was like I was frozen in place, I couldn't fight back or call for help. When I tried to tell Jase and the others...they wouldn't believe me...it was like...it **still **feels like I...I don't know how to describe it...it's like I don't know how to fight...like my deepest fears came to the forefront of my mind and wouldn't let go."

"Alpha."

"I'll run a scan on Kimberly right away and see if she's under one of Rita's spells," Alpha stated as he headed over to the computer.

"Zordon..."

"Yes Kimberly?"

"Last night," she started quietly. "Last night the Green Ranger helped me."

"He did?"

"Yes, why? I thought that Rita wanted him to destroy us...not to help us?"

"I do not know the reason Kimberly."

An hour later.

"Zordon, I have managed to figure out the cause of the rangers behavior."

"Yes Alpha?"

"When they fought Polartron yesterday, Jason and the others were hit with a large amount of negative particles, which caused the rangers to behave differently," Alpha stated as he waved a medical scanner over Kimberly.

"Can you reverse it?" asked Kim as she gasped aloud of the tingling sensation that suddenly filled her entire body. "Wow."

"I can reverse it but I highly doubt that the other rangers would be willing to allow me to scan their bodies for the invading particles, inject them with the counter agent, **and** give them the positive particles to return them to normal."

**Alarm.**

"Oh, no," muttered Kim as she turned her attention toward the viewing globe. "Zordon, we can't let the others fight--they might end up siding with the monster in their current condition."

"I agree Kimberly, Alpha remove the power from Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack."

"Of course Zordon," replied Alpha as he teleportedthe four power coins and morphers to the command center.

"Kimberly, you will have to face this monster alone," stated Zordon grimly.

"I won't be alone," she said with a smile as she turned toward the viewing globe, and stared at the Green Ranger. "Remember? The Green Ranger was hit as well..."

Zordon nodded his understanding of where she was heading, "Good luck...to the two you."

"IT'S MORHIN TIME!"

* * *

"Billy, Zack, Trini let's go," stated Jason as he watched Rita's current monster on the news.

"Ready?" asked Zack as he reached for his morpher.

"IT'S MORHIN TIME!"

"TYR..."

"TRI..."

"MAS..."

"SABER..."

"What's going on?" questioned Jason as he stared at his empty hand. "Where's our morphers?"

"Where's Kim?" questioned Billy.

"Downtown," stated Trini.

"How do you know?" asked Jason, as he turned toward where Trini was looking.

There on the evening news for all of Angel Grove to see was the Pink Ranger, and the Green Ranger fighting side-by-side.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Next chapter:**

**Zordon contacts Eltar.**

**A new team is formed.**

**Two humans...**

**&**

**Four aliens?**


	4. Command Center part II

**Green with Envy**

_**To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way**_

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**Timeframe: MMPR**

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last Time...**

_"Billy, Zack, Trini let's go," stated Jason as he watched Rita's current monster on the news. _

_"Ready?" asked Zack as he reached for his morpher._

_"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"_

_"TYR..."_

_"TRI..."_

_"MAS..."_

_"SABER..."_

_"What's going on?" questioned Jason as he stared at his empty hand. "Where's our morphers?"_

_"Where's Kim?" questioned Billy._

_"Downtown," stated Trini._

_"How do you know?" asked Jason, as he turned toward where Trini was looking._

_There on the evening news for all of Angel Grove to see was the Pink Ranger, and the Green Ranger fighting side-by-side._

* * *

**Backflash**

"Goldar, what did you do to my friends!" demanded the Pink Ranger as she appeared in front of the familiar foe.

"Pink Ranger, my mistress has just unleashed the darkness that had already existed within their hearts," Goldar replied as he branished his sword. "Polartron, served his purpose well-the Power Rangers are no more...one solo Ranger cannot hope to defeat our forces alone!"

"Your forgetting one thing birdbrain."

"And what's that Pink Ranger?"

"The Green Ranger was hit as well," she replied as she gestured toward the approaching Ranger.

"So?" he asked confused, glancing between the Pink and Green Rangers.

* * *

**Command Center: present**

"Welcome back Rangers," Zordon stated as he appeared before the duo.

"Thanks Zordon, have the others contacted you yet?" Kim asked uncertainly, exchanging an uncertain glance with her still morphed partner.

"Yes Kimberly," replied Alpha as he emerged from a darken corner of the command center.

"And...?"

"You were correct in your decision in removing the power from them," stated Zordon, as his gaze was drawn toward the viewing globe. "They attacked a group of citizens durring this afternoon's monster attack."

* * *

**Backflash**

"What's going on?" demanded the Red Ranger as he headed toward the TV screen. "Billy!"

"I will try to contact the Command Center and see if there is an unknown problem with the morphing grid or if this has somehow been caused by Rita in order to get Kimberly alone so that she can destroy her."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain **why** she would be fighting along side the Green Ranger," Zack stated as he moved to stand beside Jason.

"We have got to contact the Command Center."

"Trini's right you guys," Jason stated as he and Zack pushed through the crowd in order to rejoin the other rangers. "We have got to get in contact with Zordon or with Alpha, hell even Kimberly."

* * *

**Command Center: present**

"They what?" yelled Kim as she moved closer to the view screen in order to watch the horror replay.

"Interesting," mussed the Green Ranger as he moved forward to join the Pink Ranger.

"That is correct Rangers," stated Zordon with a hint of saddness in his voice. "Alpha has contacted the council on the planet Eltar and they have agreed to help us in our time of need."

* * *

**Planet Eltar**

"The Power Ranger Master, Zordon-has asked for our planet's help," stated a purple clothed figure.

"Who will we send?" questioned a figure clothed in gold and silver.

"Should we send anyone?" asked another.

"He has always helped us in our time of need."

"Perhaps the strongest?"

"Or the wisest?"

"QUIET," exclaimed a battle harden solider as he and three others emerged from the shadows of the chamber walls. "**WE **will go."

**

* * *

**

**Command Center**

"Who are they going to send?" asked Kimberly as she quietly considered the outcome of giving the power to someone else--that Zordon and Alpha was giving up on helping Jason and the others--even the Green Ranger. Although she still couldn't believe it, he had helped her--had helped her to send Goldar and Rita's newest monster 'Graphica' packing. I wonder if Rita even realizes that it was one of her own monsters that had caused the Green Ranger to turn to the good side. Zordon and Alpha had discovered that the evil ranger had been placed under a spell by Rita--so they wouldn't reverse 'Polartron's' attack until they find a way to free him from Rita's service.

"According to the data that the council sent three are from the planet Furia, and the fourth is from the ice planet: Icy'ka" supplied Alpha as he read the information from a computer screen. "Their names are:

"Li Halcon, the Red Flame Knight Ranger,

"Khol Tyme, the Blue Tsunami Knight Ranger,

"Rion, the White Cyclone Knight Ranger,

"Anyka Orion, the Black Void Knight Ranger."

"Why does the Cyclone Ranger only have his first name listed?" questioned the Green Ranger as he looked over the provided data.

"Unknown," Alpha supplied as he printed out a copy so that Kimberly could read it over again.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next time:**

**New meets Old**


	5. Angel Grove High

**Green with Envy**

_To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way_

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

Timeframe: MMPR

* * *

**Powers/abilities**

**Halcon:** _flame elemental:_ can survive in extreme heat/can create a firewall when his life is threaten/gift of foresight--- precog/postcog>---can see into the past and/or future

**Khol:** _water elemental:_ can travel in mist form/has a second form called '_mer'_ that enables him to survive under water for extended periods of tyme/gift of heart--- empathic>

**Rion:** _air elemental:_ his body can phase shift between solid and air form/cannot be harmed as long as his element is in any form around his location/gift of thought---can 'mind' speak telepathic> to any winged animal

**Anyka:** _dark elemental:_ can travel anywhere a shadow is/regenitive abilities/gift of languages---can speak any and all languages

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last Time...**

_"Who are they going to send?" asked Kimberly as she quietly considered the outcome of giving the power to someone else--that Zordon and Alpha was giving up on helping Jason and the others--even the Green Ranger. Although she still couldn't believe it, he had helped her--had helped her to send Goldar and Rita's newest monster 'Graphica' packing. I wonder if Rita even realizes that it was one of her own monsters that had caused the Green Ranger to turn to the good side. Zordon and Alpha had discovered that the evil ranger had been placed under a spell by Rita--so they wouldn't reverse 'Polartron's' attack until they find a way to free him from Rita's service._

_"According to the data that the council sent three are from the planet Furia, and the fourth is from the ice planet: Icy'ka" supplied Alpha as he read the information from a computer screen. "Their names are:_

_"Li Halcon, the Red Flame Knight Ranger,_

_"Khol Tyme, the Blue Tsunami Knight Ranger,_

_"Rion, the White Cyclone Knight Ranger,_

_"Anyka Orion, the Black Void Knight Ranger."_

_"Why does the Cyclone Ranger only have his first name listed?" questioned the Green Ranger as he looked over the provided data._

_"Unknown," Alpha supplied as he printed out a copy so that Kimberly could read it over again._

* * *

**Command Center**

"Kimberly, you must get some rest," stated Zordon. "You must be in top condition when you see the others at school in the morning."

"Right Zordon," stated the tired ranger as she glanced around the empty command center. "How about you Green? Are you going to remove your helmet?"

The Green Ranger meerly shook his head as he made his goodbyes-promising to return the next day.

* * *

**Angel Grove High School**

"Just walk straight ahead," muttered Kim as she saw Jason and the others moving to intercept her. "Don't look at them, walk right by them."

"Kim wait up!" shouted Jason as he moved to stand directly in front of her--the others quickly surrounding the solo female. "What's going on Kim? Why can't we morph?"

"I don't know," she tried to move around him, but was prevented by his arm reaching up to clasp her shoulder tightly.

"What did you tell them?" demanded the former Red Ranger--his eyes flashing gold.

"Jason-this isn't you," Kim said as she looked around the empty hall. _Good-no one's here. _"Jason, let me go," her voice had gone hard--she really didn't want to fight her friends.

"Your going to..." his threat was cut off by the sudden arrival of four strangly dressed teens.

"Who the..." Zack started to say as he assumed an attack position--Billy and Trini directly beside him.

"Let her go," demanded the teen in the red tunic.

"How are you going to make us?" countered Zack as his eyes flashed gold.

"Easy," replied the teenager in blue as he moved forward to take on the four former rangers.

"Khol..." Halcon said quietly as he watched his best friend prepare to take on the four pocessed teenagers.

"I won't hurt them," he cut off sharply as he glanced behind him at his fellow Knight Rangers. "Much."

"Oh, let him have a little fun!" Anyka countered as she leaned againist the nearby locker. "There's **nothing** else to do here," she muttered softly.

"Alright Ani," sighed Halcon as he shook his head at his younger half-sister.

"I will never understand you," stated Rion as he moved toward Kim and Jason.

Jason gazed blindly around the hallway--looking for a way to escape, "This isn't over," he bit out as he called the others after him.

* * *

"Thank god," mumbled Kim as she watched the pocessed rangers walk away. She didn't really want to fight them--even with her ranger powers, taking on four martial artists at once wouldn't have been easy.

"Thanks," she stated as she remembered the four teens who had arrived and had been willing to help a stranger in need--though fighting former rangers would have likely put them in the hospital.

"It was not a problem Kimberly," Halcon stated as he nodded his head where the others had disappeared. "I can sense a powerful force surrounding their minds."

"Yeah," she stated quiety as she tried to shake off a feeling of dread that had suddenly set itself over her mind. "So who are you guys?"

"You don't know?" Khol asked surprised.

"No..." her voicce lead off--they seemed familiar. Who where they...?

"What a second..." her voice trailed off as she took in their strange dress and the odd bracelets on their wrists. "You're the..."

"Halcon," the leader introduced himself as he motioned toward the others as he stated their names.

"Khol,"the teen in blue disappeared in a veil of mist as his eyes glowed a brillant blue.

"Rion," the boy's body rippled softly as a gust of wind generated itself from the crystal clear stone around his neck.

"Ani," the girl vanished from sight--as though the very shadows in the hallway took her away.

"Wow," muttered Kim as the four surrounded her once again.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter:**

**New team on the news**

**Tommy?**


	6. Angel Grove High part II

**Green with Envy**

_To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way_

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

**I am so so so so sorry. I've been caught up with school & work.**

Timeframe: MMPR

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE:**

_The ranger team is the opposite - ie: good is evil/evil is good. Kim's behavior is how I think a normal non-ranger female would behave in a robbery and/or attempted rape. Tommy's behavior is how he would have behaved if he had received his power coin from ZORDON and not from Rita._

_In the story Jason and the other rangers were hit with a higher concentration of the monster's attack the Kim because she was seperated from the others by the Evil Green ranger._

_This story is written as though the battle with Polartron already occured. So Kim's behavior in the first chapter is AFTER she and the other's were exposed to the attack._

**PS: please note that most females in Kim's situation in chapter one would have behaved exactly like she was written.**

* * *

**Powers/abilities**

**Halcon:** _flame elemental:_ can survive in extreme heat/can create a firewall when his life is threaten/gift of foresight--- precog/postcog>---can see into the past and/or future

**Khol:** _water elemental:_ can travel in mist form/has a second form called '_mer'_ that enables him to survive under water for extended periods of tyme/gift of heart--- empathic>

**Rion:** _air elemental:_ his body can phase shift between solid and air form/cannot be harmed as long as his element is in any form around his location/gift of thought---can 'mind' speak telepathic> to any winged animal

**Anyka:** _dark elemental:_ can travel anywhere a shadow is/regenitive abilities/gift of languages---can speak any and all languages

* * *

**Morphers: **_golden-1/2in in width; silver writing To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way ; onyx starr in the center._

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last Time...**

"_Thank god," mumbled Kim as she watched the pocessed rangers walk away. She didn't really want to fight them--even with her ranger powers, taking on four martial artists at once wouldn't have been easy. _

_"Thanks," she stated as she remembered the four teens who had arrived and had been willing to help a stranger in need--though fighting former rangers would have likely put them in the hospital._

_"It was not a problem Kimberly," Halcon stated as he nodded his head where the others had disappeared. "I can sense a powerful force surrounding their minds."_

_"Yeah," she stated quiety as she tried to shake off a feeling of dread that had suddenly set itself over her mind. "So who are you guys?"_

_"You don't know?" Khol asked surprised._

_"No..." her voicce lead off--they seemed familiar. Who where they...?_

_"What a second..." her voice trailed off as she took in their strange dress and the odd bracelets on their wrists. "You're the..."_

_"Halcon," the leader introduced himself as he motioned toward the others as he stated their names._

_"Khol,"the teen in blue disappeared in a veil of mist as his eyes glowed a brillant blue._

_"Rion," the boy's body rippled softly as a gust of wind generated itself from the crystal clear stone around his neck._

_"Ani," the girl vanished from sight--as though the very shadows in the hallway took her away._

_"Wow," muttered Kim as the four surrounded her once again._

* * *

**Angel Grove High School**

"Thanks for coming so soon," stated Kim as she motioned for the four teens to follow her into an empty classroom. "My friends call me Kim."

"Kim," corrected the leader with a nod of his head as he sat down on the cluttered desk in the front of the room. "Why don't you give us a little history on the situation here?"

"Ok," she replied as she walked over to the window -- her attention anywhere but at the four rangers.

* * *

**Flashback: before the battle with 'Polartron'**

"Come on guys!" shouted Jason as he tossed the volleyball at the Blue ranger.

"Let's do this," grinned Trini as she joined Zack, and Billy on their side of the court.

Meanwhile, Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy where warming-up.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Ah," Jason looked down at his wrist and quickly ducked behind a grove of nearby trees. "This is Jason."

"JASON, RITA HAS SENT A MONSTER INTO THE CITY. THE RANGERS ARE NEEDED."

"Right," replied the Red Ranger as he returned to the others. "Sorry Tommy but we have got to run."

"It's okay," the teen nodded as he also reached for his backpack as well. "I just remembered that I promised to help out my mom unpack some stuff," he motioned in the general direction of where his house was located.

* * *

**Angel Grove High School**

"So you all went to battle the monster?"

"Yes," she replied as she turned to face the ranger. "I was seperated from the others during a putty attack by the Green Ranger - Jason tried to get to me but was prevented by Goldar," Kim stated as she rested againist the windowsill. "A few minutes later Polartron unleased a gas."

"What did the gas look like?" questioned Khol.

"It was a greenish-yellowish color, oderless as well. It hit the others first then it short-of spread out- affecting me, the Green Ranger, as well as a few cilivians that were in a nearby store."

"We should go to the Command Center," stated Halcon as reached for the gold band on his arm.

"Right."

A knock on the door caused the others to remained motionless as they shared a considering look at the wooden door.

"Kim?" a familiar voice called out as the knob gently turned open.

"Tommy!"

* * *

TBC 


	7. Family, Dating & Rangering Part I

**Green with Envy**

_**To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way**_

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**I am so so so so sorry. I've been caught up with school & work.**

**Timeframe: MMPR**

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last Time...**

_"So you all went to battle the monster?"_

_"Yes," she replied as she turned to face the ranger. "I was seperated from the others during a putty attack by the Green Ranger - Jason tried to get to me but was prevented by Goldar," Kim stated as she rested againist the windowsill. "A few minutes later Polartron unleased a gas."_

_"What did the gas look like?" questioned Khol._

_"It was a greenish-yellowish color, oderless as well. It hit the others first then it short-of spread out- affecting me, the Green Ranger, as well as a few cilivians that were in a nearby store."_

_"We should go to the Command Center," stated Halcon as reached for the gold band on his arm._

_"Right."_

_A knock on the door caused the others to remained motionless as they shared a considering look at the wooden door._

_"Kim?" a familiar voice called out as the knob gently turned open._

_"Tommy!"_

* * *

"Oh, no," she muttered as she glanced around the closed off class room; looking for any way to exit unseen by her fellow classmate. "We have got to get out of here," Kim stated as she reached for her communicator on her wrist.

"Agreed," replied Halcon as he motioned for the others to copy him as her activated his teleportor.

As Tommy entered the previously occupied classroom, he was greeted by a flash of light and silence.

"Kim?" he questioned as he glanced around for the Pink Ranger. Well, teammate, he mussed as he gently rested his head againist the doorframe. "WellI guess there's only one place she could have run off to," as he locked the door and pulled out his Green Ranger morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

* * *

"Interesting," mussed Ani as she watched the earth teen morph and teleport away. "I have to inform the others right away, but first," she activated a prechosen communication channel. "My lady?You are not going to believe this but the Green Ranger is actually..."

* * *

"ZORDON, this is Halcon, Khol, Rion, and An..." her voice trailed off as she looked around for the younger ranger. "Where's Ani?"

Sighing aloud, Halcon activated his morpher and paged his sister. "Anyka?"

"What?" she asked loudly as she entered the command center from the shadows.

"Where was you?" questioned Halcon as he glared at Rion; the onlyIcy'kan Ranger currently in commission, as well as the only single ranger on the team beside's Ani.

"I was here," he sputred as he raised his hands defensivly; sneaking a glance at his female teammate.

"I swear _ta'ki'ya_, (Furian term for older brother); you are impossible," she sighed as she shared a glance with Cyclone ranger. When will they treat me like I'm an adult and not a hali'an? (Furian term for child); she thought telepathicly to the White Ranger, who nodded his agreement.

* * *

"Fighting in the ranks already ZORDON? tsk tsk," the Green Ranger stated as he entered the Power Chamber.

"Green Ranger," greeted ZORDON.

* * *

TBC


	8. Relationships

**Green with Envy**

_**To conquer others is to have power. To conquer yourself, is to know the way**_

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing**

**Timeframe: MMPR**

* * *

**History**

_The intergalactic being known as Zordon has just chosen five teenagers to be the protectors of the planet Earth they are called the Power Rangers._

_Meanwhile the feared space sorceress Rita Repulsa has enslaved a teen to be the evil Green Power Ranger._

_The continuing battles between the six teenagers threaten to spill out into the daily lives of the inhabitants of Angel Grove._

_For early, that very morning had been their biggest clash yet; their mega zords had nearly destroyed half of the city before they had been able to retreat back to the safety of the command center._

* * *

**Last Time...**

_"Fighting in the ranks already ZORDON? tsk tsk," the Green Ranger stated as he entered the Power Chamber. _

_"Green Ranger," greeted ZORDON._

* * *

**Rion's POV**

'How did this happen?'

'I never even thought of her as anything other then a teammate, or as an little sister.'

'If this continues I will either lose my oldest friend or I'll lose my heart's desire.'

'How can I make such a choice?'

'Halcon - the only one who was willing to give me a chance to be a ranger.'

'Or Ani, the one who lets me be myself?'

* * *

**Kim's POV**

'Why me?'

'I like Tommy...'

'Yet why do I feel desire for my enemy?'

'Or I guess the Green ranger is now considered to be my teammate.'

'But for how long?'

'A day...a week...'

'How long does the spell work?'

* * *

**Tommy's POV**

'This feels right.'

'Yet there is something buried inside of me...'

'Waiting to get out?'

* * *

**Moon**

"Where is that ranger?" screeched Rita as she stormed into Finsters lab. "Why was he helping that pink power punk? And not destroying her?"

"I don't know my Queen."

"Well find out!"

* * *

TBC 


End file.
